villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ken Dwight
Principal Ken Dwight is the main antagonist of the 2016 comedy film, Middle School: The Worst Years Of My Life. He was the former principal of Hills Village Middle School, and the archenemy of Rafe Khatchadorian. He is portrayed by Andy Daly of MADtv fame, who also portrayed Mayor Brown. Role in the film He is the uncaring, atrocious, tyrannical, grumpy and manipulative principal of Hills Village Middle School, who runs the school as if it were a prison. He is aided by his right-hand Vice Principal Ida Stricker, who is in alignment with his bullying tactics. He makes all of his students follow his code of conduct; it is filled with rules that sucks the fun out of the school. A new student named Rafe Khatchadorian (the protagonist of the film) already gets on Dwight's bad side when he draws an insulting picture of Dwight as a blabbering zombie in his notebook during an assembly that gets seen by other students. As stated in the school's code of conduct, any reading material deemed inappropriate would be destroyed, so Dwight destroys Rafe's notebook containing all of Rafe's old drawings. Upset by this, Rafe decides to break the rules of Dwight's code of conduct in retaliation to get even. During the time, Dwight notices that ever since the rule breaking started the test scores started slipping, so he expands the rules but the test scores still slipped. Dwight then notices that the students that have low test scores are from Mr Teller's class, so Dwight plans on illegally cutting off the remedial class (led by Rafe's favorite teacher Mr. Tellers) from the upcoming test called B.L.A.A.R., as he wants to improve the average test scores to get a free bonus from the school district. To that end, he frames the students of the remedial class for the pranks before suspending them and firing Mr. Tellers. Unwilling to let his class take the fall, Rafe is forced to come forward that he's the one responsible for the pranks, Dwight did not seem to care and he makes a proposition with Rafe to make him be the only one not suspended if he kept quiet, Rafe did not want to take that offer so he told Dwight to unsuspend the students and give Mr Teller his job back or he's gonna make it rain, Rafe then sets off a false fire alarm, resulting in Dwight expelling Rafe for his actions. Rafe's mom Jules is very upset at her son for getting kicked out of at least 3 schools and not telling her that he had problems Dwight instead of attempting to break the rules, stating that she would have believed Rafe, but it was too late for Jules to talk to Dwight. Jules's boyfriend Carl/Bear suggests sending him to military school, much to Rafe's dismay. Eventually, Rafe's girlfriend Jeanne Galletta found out that this whole turn of events was to cover up Dwight's actions of cutting off Mr. Tellers' class from taking B.L.A.A.R. this whole time, having secretly recorded Dwight putting the evidence in the students' lockers to frame them for the pranks. As such, the other suspended students (along with Mr. Tellers and the local janitor Gus) agree to help Rafe expose Dwight. The next day, as the entire school is about to take the B.L.A.A.R., Rafe and his classmates interupted several procedures to expose Dwight's deceitfulness. Just as Dwight has finally caught Rafe in his tracks, Mr. Tellers arrives with the local superintendent Hwang and with the tape exposing Dwight and Stricker's illegal actions. As a result, Hwang angrily fires Dwight and Stricker, swearing to have them prosecuted for their crimes, much to their dismay. Rafe is then welcomed back into the school and praised as a hero for exposing Dwight's crimes. It is unknown what happens to Dwight later, but he could have been sent to prison for rigging the B.LA.A.R and for unlawfully firing Mr Teller. Personallity Principal Dwight was shown to be a cruel, greedy, selfish, ruthless, tyrannical, domineering, and manipulative man who likes making his students follow the rules. As the movie went on he was shown as a total hypocrite with a huge ego for making the students follow the rules and goes on about how people should always follow the rules, but yet he never actually follows the rules himself, believing that since he's the principal he does not need to follow the rules. Similar Villains *Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants) *Principal McVicker (Beavis and Butt-Head) *Principal Elliot T. Jindraike (Max Keeble's Big Move) *Richard Vernon (The Breakfast Club) *Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda) *Smile Away Reformatory School Sergeant (Phineas and Ferb) *Lamar Bone (Doug) *Principal Deedle (Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins) Quotes Gallery Web1 ---middle-school-the-worst-years-of-my-life-MS 13765 rgb.jpg|Dwight witnessing Rafe's first prank of putting sticky notes everywhere in the school, including his office. Middle-school-the-worst-years-of-my-life-ss3.jpg|Dwight looking on as Vice Principal Ida Stricker falls victim to Rafe's second prank of putting plastic balls in the one of the school's closets. middle-school7.jpg|Zombie Dwight in one of Rafe's fantasy sequences. Middle School Dwight004.jpg|Dwight's introductory profile in a teaser trailer for the movie. 3oz8xHmUmHHr08uiwE.gif|Zombie Dwight Dancing. Andy Daly09.jpg|Hills Village Middle School Principal Ken Dwight. 222400h2.jpg|Dwight framing the students. Principal-dwight07.jpg|Dwight telling Rafe that on the campus he must follow the rules. Trivia *In the reoccurring cartoon-fantasy scenes, Dwight is portrayed as a zombie who constantly dances and yells out "BLAAR!" *In the book that the movie was originally based on, he was a minor character with only a few short appearances, but in the movie he serves as the main antagonist. *Dwight is similar to Principal Elliot T. Jindraike. They are both self-centered corrupted principals that are the both the main antagonists and the enemies to the main protagonists. They also have both broken the law to achieve their goals but end up losing their jobs after words. Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:In love villains Category:Business Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Psychopath Category:Zombies Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Contradictory Category:Con Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Delusional Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Obsessed